Jade's Sky!
by AriLizLove
Summary: Cat Valentine find someone looking for Jade...who will it be? Meanwhile, Trina writes a play and is allowed to put it on in the school, so the rest of the gang audition for parts in her play :D Hope you all like :D 3 If you do please help me get @DanWarp on Twitter to read it! It would mean the world! :D xoxo
1. Scene A

**Jade's Sky**

Scene A: In The School Halls(Lockers)

_(Tori and Andre are at Tori's locker talking, Beck and Robbie(with Rex in hand)enter from side where Jade's locker is)_

**Beck: **

Hey.

**Robbie: **

Morning.

**Rex: **

What's up!

**Tori: **

Hi.

_(Trina enters through the doors and walks over towards everyone)_

**Andre: **

So, are you-

_(Trina interrupts Andre)_

**Trina:**

Guess what?!

**Rex: **

You've finally realised you have no talent.

_(Trina looks at Rex shocked)_

**Trina: **

What?! No, the school's letting me do a play that I wrote. I'm gonna direct it too.

**Tori: **

That's great.

**Andre: **

Yeah.

**Beck: **

So, what's it-

**Trina: **

Here are the script pages for your auditions after school in the black box theatre.

**Tori: **

Um, no, we don't-

**Trina: **

I already gave Cat the pages to audition for Emily. Tori, here's the pages to audition for the part of Julie.

**Tori: **

No, Trina, I-

_(Trina gives her the pages)_

**Trina: **

Andre, you'll be auditioning for the part of Jerry.

**Andre: **

Trina, I really don't-

_(Trina gives him the pages)_

**Trina: **

Beck, here's the pages to audition for Todd.

**Beck: **

No, I don't really have time for-

_(Trina gives him the pages)_

**Trina: **

Robbie, you'll audition for Adam.

**Robbie: **

Okay.

_(Trina gives him the pages. Tori, Andre and Beck look at him confused)_

**Rex: **

I'm not gonna be in your wacko play!

**Trina: **

I know, I'm not having a puppet in my play.

**Robbie: **

Don't call him a puppet!

_(Trina rolls her eyes as Jade enters through the stairs and joins them)_

**Jade: **

What are those pages for?

**Tori: **

Trina's play.

**Trina: **

Oh, that reminds me Jade…

_(She says this while rustling through all the pages she has in her hands)_

**Jade: **

NO!

_(Trina stops rustling and looks down, Cat enters round the vending machine way)_

**Cat: **

Hi!

_(Everyone turns to face Cat)_

**Robbie: **

Hey, Cat.

**Cat: **

Jade, you'll never guess who I found looking for you?

**Jade: **

Who?

**Cat: **

Well, I was walking back from seeing Sikowitz about the homework, when Mr. Long-neck said something funny but very inappropriate so I laughed but then I had to put him in my-

**Jade: **

WHO DID YOU FIND?!

**Cat: **

Oh.

_(she gestures for someone to come round)_

_(A girl about 13 years old walks round and she waves at everyone, everyone turns to Jade and Jade's looks kind of angry but she has her eyes wide open)_

_**THEME SONG**_


	2. Scene B

**Jade's Sky**

Scene B: School Halls(Lockers)

**Jade:**

Go away.

_(Girl shakes her head)_

**Jade:**

GO AWAY!

**Cat:**

Jade. Be nice.

**Tori:**

And who's this?

**Jade:**

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, VEGA!

**Andre:**

Who's this?

**Jade:**

No one.

**Girl:**

I'm Jade's-

**Jade:**

DON'T!

**Girl:**

Sister.

**Tori:**

Jade's sister?

_(Jade's sister nods and Jade looks very angry now)_

**Robbie:**

You never told us you had a sister.

**Cat:**

She told me.

**Beck:**

And me.

**Jade:**

She's NOT my sister!

**Jade's Sister:**

Well, I'm not really her sister. I'm her step-sister.

_(Jade looks extremely angry now)_

**Tori:**

Well, its nice to meet you. I like your accent. Where are you from.

**Jade's Sister:**

Here, originally. But I go to a boarding school in Scotland.

**Jade:**

Yeah. She's Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes-Smarty-Pants.

**Robbie:**

And what's your name?

**Jade's Sister:**

I'm Sky.

**Cat:**

_(giggles)_Like the blue sky.

_(Everyone looks at her confused)_

**Sky:**

Yeah, like the sky Cat.

**Beck:**

So, how are you?

**Sky:**

I'm really good. I'm excited to see Jade now that I'm home for the week.

**Jade:**

Well, I'm not excited to see your disgusting face. And not the good kind of disgusting.

_(Sky looks at Jade hurt and then exit's the way she came, crying)_

**Tori:**

That was mean, Jade. She's excited to see you.

**Jade:**

No it wasn't.

**Rex:**

She's nicer looking than you.

_(Jade glares at him)_

**Robbie:**

REX!

**Jade:**

Look, what I said is true. And it wasn't THAT mean.

**Andre:**

It kinda was!

**Beck:**

Did you not see her run away crying.

**Jade:**

I thought you would all be used to me being mean by now.

**Cat:**

I think you took it a step too far this time, Jade.

_(Jade looks at Cat and then everyone else, looking a bit guilty, then she looks normal again)_

**Jade:**

I didn't. She'll forget about it in no time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have classes to go to.

_(Jade exit's the way she came in)_

**Trina:**

Remember at the end of the day, you've all to come to the Black Box Theatre for your auditions.

**Cat:**

'Kay, 'kay.

_(Tori, Andre and Beck groan)_


	3. Scene C

**Jade's Sky**

Scene C: Black Box Theatre

**Trina:**

Okay. Guys, hello!

_(gets microphone)_

**Trina:**

LISTEN! Okay, so first of all welcome to the auditions for my play: Love Conquers All. Now, we're gonna audition first the Adam's, then the Jerry's, then the Todd's, then the Julie's and then the Emily's. So, all you have to do is sing part of a song and then act from the script and I will read in for whoever else is in the scene. So, first line up if your auditioning for Adam.

_(Some boys and Robbie line up, Robbie first, Trina sits at table)_

**Trina:**

First.

**Robbie: **

Hi.

**Trina:**

Okay, Robbie. Would you like to sing or do the scene first.

**Robbie:**

Do the scene, please.

**Trina:**

Okay, I'll play the part of Emily just now. And, ACTION!(as Emily)Don't hate me. I didn't mean it.

**Robbie:**

(as Adam)I know you didn't, but it hurts me to know your embarrassed of me.


	4. Scene D

**Jade's Sky**

Scene D: Jade's House(Outside Music Room/Music Room)

_(Sky sings Beautiful by Christina Aguilera with her back to the door, Jade is outside walking by and listens in when she hears Sky singing, at the end of the song Jade enters room)_

**Jade:**

I didn't know you sang.

_(Sky turns round and is shocked and then she runs out as if she's gonna be sick, Jade looks confused and walks out after her)_


	5. Scene E

**Jade's Sky**

Scene E: Jade's House(Outside/Inside Bathroom)

**Jade:**

Sky, are you okay?

**Sky:**

Not really.

**Jade:**

What happened?

**Sky:**

Stage fright.

**Jade:**

You have stage fright?!

**Sky:**

Yeah. Why are you so surprised.

**Jade:**

Cause you have a great voice.

**Sky.**

Thanks, Jade.

**Jade:**

Why don't you sing more often?

**Sky:**

Well, apart from stage fright if Mom and Dad found out, they would be mad.

**Jade:**

No, they wouldn't. You're the goody-two-shoes. They never get mad at you.

**Sky:**

Yeah, but they don't like the fact you go to that school and want to be an actress. So, if they found out after all these years of that Scottish Boarding School that I sing and want to be a singer, they would hate me.

_(They hear a door open)_

**Jade:**

Speaking of parents-

**Sky:**

Are they back?

**Jade:**

Yeah.

_(From where Jade is standing, hear the toilet flush and Sky comes out)_

**Sky:**

Please, don't say a word about this. Even after what you said earlier today I'm trusting you here and you know why.

**Jade:**

Well…

**Sky:**

Please, Jade. I'm begging you.

**Jade:**

Fine.

**Sky:**

Thank you.

_(Sky walks away into her room, Jade sighs)_


	6. Scene F

**Jade's Sky**

Scene F: Black Box Theatre

_(Beck finishing audition)_

**Beck:**

(as Todd)You are beautiful, amazingly talented and kind. I love you and I always will.

**Trina:**

Thank you, Beck. Great audition.

**Beck:**

Thank you?

**Trina:**

Sit.

_(Beck sits and Trina goes to front)_

**Trina:**

Okay, now can all the Adam's stand up.

_(Some boys and Robbie stand up)_

**Trina:**

The part of Adam goes to Robbie Shapiro.

**Robbie:**

Yes!

_(does hand action with it)_

**Trina:**

Okay, so the rest of you: Bye.

_(All boys that were standing up apart from Robbie exit, Robbie sits)_

**Trina:**

Maybe next time. Keep trying. Okay, now can all the Jerry's stand up.

_(Some boys and Andre stand up)_

**Trina:**

The part of Jerry goes to Andre Harris.

**Andre:**

_(sarcastically)_That's great.

**Trina:**

Bye again to the rest of you. Don't give up.

_(All boys that were standing apart from Andre exit, Andre sits)_

**Trina:**

Okay and finally all the Todd's stand up.

_(Some boys and Beck stand up)_

**Trina:**

And the part of Todd goes to Beck Oliver.

**Beck:**

_(sarcastically)Yay!_

**Trina:**

Okay, bye to all of the other Todd's.

_(All boys that were standing apart from Beck exit, Beck sits)_

**Trina:**

Okay, all of the girls auditioning for Julie line up.

_(Tori and some other girls line up, Trina sits back down)_

**Trina:**

Okay, first!


	7. Scene G

**Jade's Sky**

Scene G: Jade's House(Sky's Room)

_(Sky watching TV, Jade knocks on door)_

**Sky:**

Come in!

_(Jade comes in and sits down)_

**Jade:**

First, I'm sorry for earlier today. I was in a bad mood and surprised to see you-

**Sky:**

Its okay.

**Jade:**

And second, can you sing for me.

**Sky:**

No.

**Jade:**

No? Why not?

**Sky:**

Stage fright.

**Jade:**

Your not on a stage.

**Sky:**

(sarcastically)Ha ha.

**Jade:**

Its just me, your sister.

**Sky:**

Fine, I'll try.

**Jade:**

Sing what you were singing today.

**Sky:**

Okay.

_(Sky opens her mouth to sing and looks at Jade, she runs out as if she's going to be sick, Jade sighs and thinks)_


	8. Scene H

**Jade's Sky**

Scene H: Black Box Theatre

_(Cat singing chorus of Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson)_

**Trina:**

(as Adam)Why did you do that? Everyone's laughing.

**Cat:**

(as Emily)You dared me to.

**Trina:**

(as Adam)But why did you still do it?

**Cat:**

(as Emily)I did it for you, you jerk.(starts to cry)I did it for you.

**Trina:**

Okay, have a seat Cat.

**Cat:**

'Kay.

_(Cat sits down and Trina goes to front)_

**Trina:**

All the Julie's stand up please.

_(Some girls and Tori stand up)_

**Trina:**

The part of Julie goes to Tori Vega. The rest of you are dismissed.

_(Tori sighs, all the girls standing apart from Tori exit, Tori sits)_

**Trina:**

Now finally, can all the Emily's stand up.

_(Some girls and Cat stand up, Cat claps her hands in excitement)_

**Trina:**

Now the final part left goes to Cat Valentine.

**Cat:**

Cat Valentine? OH, THAT'S ME! YAY! I GOT THE PART!

_(All the other girls standing apart from Cat exit)_

**Trina:**

Cat, take a seat.

**Cat:**

'KAY, 'KAY!

_(Cat sits down)_

**Trina:**

Okay, so this is our cast-

**Beck:**

What about the girl who plays Diana. You didn't audition anyone for that.

**Trina:**

Well, of course I'm gonna play Diana. Duh! Did I not say I was gonna star in it too.

**Beck, Tori and Andre:**

NO!

**Trina:**

Oh. Well, I'm gonna star in it as well as direct it. And I wrote it. Okay, rehearsals start Monday after school. Here's the full script. You have the whole weekend to learn all your lines. The show is two weeks this Saturday.

_(She says everything after "Here's the full script" while handing out the full scripts to them)_


	9. Scene I

**Jade's Sky**

Scene I: Outside School(Friday Night Concert)

_(Everyone dancing along to music, Jade comes up with Sky)_

**Cat:**

HI! YAY! YOU BROUGHT Sky!

**Jade:**

Yeah, I did.

**Beck:**

So, you guys made up?

**Sky:**

Yeah, she didn't mean it. She was tired and in a bad mood and surprised to see me.

**Jade:**

Can you go and get me a drink?

**Sky:**

Sure, where is it?

**Jade:**

Over there.

**Sky:**

Okay, be back soon.

_(Sky goes away to get Jade's drink)_

**Jade:**

I actually brought her here to get over her stage fright.

**Andre:**

She performs? I thought she was a smarty-pants.

**Jade:**

Well, when I went home I overheard her singing and she was really good, and when I walked in she ran to the bathroom. She told me she had stage fright and if our parents were to find out that they would be mad because they're already mad at me for coming here. So, if they found out she wanted to be a singer even though she has stage fright, they would be really mad. But, the first step is getting Sky over her stage fright which is why she's here.

**Tori:**

Wow. That was some story.

**Jade:**

Don't say a word to her.

_(Sky comes back, with drink in hand for Jade)_

**Sky:**

There you go Jade.

**Jade:**

Thanks.

_(Jade looks at her watch)_

**Jade:**

Sky, come with me a minute.

_(Jade gestures to Sky and Sky follows Jade)_


	10. Scene J

**Jade's Sky**

Scene J: Outside School(Friday Night Concert/Performing Part)

_(Curtains are closed where Sky is facing)_

**Jade:**

Please sing a song.

**Sky:**

Did you not see what happened yesterday? And that was just in front of you.

**Jade:**

I know but there are two things you can do either one: pretend the band and I are not here or two: pretend its just me, your sister, Jade. Go on, you'll be fine.

_(Sky shakes her head sarcastically)_

**Sky:**

Your too persuasive. I'll try.

**Jade:**

Thank you.

_(The music starts and Jade reassures Sky, Jade then opens the curtains, everyone looks up to see Sky, Sky is shocked and runs away as if she's going to be sick, Jade sighs and runs after her, everyone else looks really confused)_

_**BREAK!**_


	11. Scene K

**Jade's Sky**

Scene K: Girls Toilets at Hollywood Arts

**Jade:**

Sky! Sky!

_(Jade looks under cubicles and finds Sky's cubicle, a girl walks in)_

**Jade:**

Can you come back in two minutes?

**Girl:**

But I really need to go now.

**Jade:**

GO AWAY FOR TWO MINUTES!

**Girl:**

I can hold it.

_(Girl runs out)_

**Jade:**

Sky, I'm sorry. Again. I just wanted to try and help you get over your stage fright and I know I embarrassed you out there.

**Sky:**

I know you were only trying to help, you don't need to apologize.

**Jade:**

I think everyone would love you if they heard you sing.

**Sky:**

Thanks but I don't think it's a good idea for me to back out there.

**Jade:**

Well, I know it might be hard but I want to help you get over this stage fright cause its stupid. There's nothing to be afraid of. If anyone tries to say anything mean they'll have me to deal with. You have a great voice Skye. And your beautiful.

_(Sky comes out the bathroom and hugs Jade, Jade looks shocked)_

**Jade:**

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

**Sky:**

I know you don't give compliments often and you can be quite mean. So, it means a lot. What you said just there.

_(Jade smiles and hugs Sky back)_

**Jade:**

So, can you try and go on again?

**Sky:**

I don't think so.

**Jade:**

What if I sang a duet with you?

**Sky:**

Hmm…I think that would be great but I have stage fright.

**Jade:**

Just forget that everyone's there and keep looking at me.

**Sky:**

I still get stage fright in front of you.

**Jade:**

Well, you looked fine until I opened the curtain.

**Sky:**

True. Okay, I'll do it.

**Jade:**

I promise if you get stage fright this time, I'll just take you home.

**Sky:**

Okay.

_(They exit)_


	12. Scene L

**Jade's Sky**

Scene L: Outside School(Friday Night Concert/Performing Bit)

**Jade:**

Just look at me until you get into it.

**Sky:**

Okay.

_(Music starts, Jade sings first part, Sky sings next part getting into it, then by the chorus Sky turns to the audience and she is fine and they do the full song, at the end everyone cheers and claps for them and they hug)_

**Sky:**

Thank you.

**Jade:**

Anytime.


	13. Scene M

**Jade's Sky**

Scene M: Outside School(Friday Night Concert)

_(Everyone comes up to Jade and Sky and congratulates them and hugs them)_

**Tori:**

That was amazing!

**Andre:**

Yeah!

**Cat:**

You totally got over your stage fright.

**Sky:**

I couldn't have done it without Jade!

**Rex:**

We can see that.

_(Jade glares at Robbie)_

**Robbie:**

REX!

_(Jade and Sky's parents walk up and glare at Sky, Jade and Sky look at each other, Sky sighs)_

**Sky:**

Excuse me.

(_she says this while going past everyone to get to her parents, everyone watches Sky and her parents)_

**Mr. West:**

Skylar, you are coming to talk with us right now.

**Mrs. West:**

Yes, we don't want out other daughter to be in the show business.

**Sky:**

Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I love sing-

(Mr. West takes Sky's arms and tries to take her away but Jade takes Sky's other arm and pulls her back)

**Mr. West:**

I can do that too. The way you would here. And twirl…

_(Mr. West twirls Sky, Jade lets go of Sky's arm)_

**Mr. West:**

…and lift…

_(Mr. West lifts Sky away from Jade and the rest, Sky looks back at Jade and then back at where she's going, Father puts Sky down)_

**Mr. West:**

…and walk.

_(Mr. West and Mrs. West guide Sky, exiting)_

**Cat:**

Wow. That was a good dance.

**Tori:**

Cat!

**Cat:**

It was a bad dance?

**Jade:**

I need to go help Sky. See you all on Monday. Have a good night.

_(Jade exits same was as Sky, Mrs. West and Mr. West, everyone says bye as she exits)_


	14. Scene N

**Jade's Sky**

Scene N: Nozu

_(Sky, Mrs. West and Mr. West sitting at table, not talking, Mrs. Lee comes up)_

**Mrs. Lee:**

Hey Mr and Mrs. West. Can I take your order?

_(Looks at all three of them and they still sit there not talking)_

**Mrs. Lee:**

Oh, your still thinking. Okay. That's fine. Do you want any drinks?

**Sky:**

Look, Mom, Dad. I'm sorry I hid it from you. Okay, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it.

**Mrs. West:**

Apology accepted.

**Mr. West:**

Yes, agreed.

**Mrs. Lee:**

Okay. Now that's all over, would you like anything to drink? Anything to eat? You know, the usual things you do when you go to a restaurant.

_(No one says anything)_

**Mrs. Lee:**

Okay, its still a little awkward.

**Sky:**

Can I please go to Hollywood Arts.

**Mr. West:**

No.

**Sky:**

Why not?

**Mr. West:**

Because a teacher needs to know the basics of every subject not the lyrics to their favourite songs.

**Mrs. Lee:**

Wow, I remember those days. They've still to come with my daughter. _(sarcastically)_Can't wait.

_(No one laughs, no one talks)_

**Mrs. Lee:**

Okay, I'll leave you to it, I'm guessing you need another couple of minutes. I'll be serving others, just shout me if you need me.

_(Mrs. Lee walks away)_

**Sky:**

Come on. Can I not even do both?

**Mrs. West:**

Sky, you can't do tours and make albums for the rest of your life. But you can be a teacher. That takes a lot of work. And singing is a big distraction.

**Sky:**

But I love it.

**Mr. West:**

Sky, this is not a punishment. Its for your own good.

_(Jade runs in and sees them she comes over to the table and sits down next to Sky)_

**Jade:**

Did you not hear your daughter up there? She's an amazing singer. I can't believe after hearing her up there you won't let her be a singer.

_(Mr and Mrs. West look at each other and nod)_

**Mrs. West:**

She can go Hollywood Arts, if she passes the audition that is.

**Sky:**

Thank you.

_(Mr and Mrs. West both leave the restaurant)_

**Sky:**

Thank you Jade.

**Jade:**

You deserve to go to school here. And don't worry about the audition. You'll get in.

_(They walk out together)_


	15. Scene O

**Jade's Sky**

Scene O: Classroom at School

**Sikowitz:**

Drive-by acting challenge. You're all pensioners at the cinema.

_(Everyone pretends to be pensioners at the cinema, Jade sneaks out of the class)_

**Sikowitz:**

Okay! Settle down. Okay, improv time. Cat, Robbie, Beck and J-

_(Sikowitz hits his head a few times)_

**Tori:**

Sikowitz, are you okay?

**Sikowitz:**

I could've sworn Jade was here a minute ago. I was gonna put her in the improv. I must be seeing things. Okay, Jenna you can join us on the stage. Okay, your at the park, there is drama about the past and ACTION!


	16. Scene P

**Jade's Sky**

Scene P: Black Box Theatre

**Helen:**

Okay, you have ninety seconds to impress me. GO!

**Sky:**

I'm gonna be singing an original song.

_(Sky nods to guitarist, he starts to play, she gets really nervous and then Jade appears at the door and gives her a thumbs up, Sky smiles and doesn't look as nervous, she sings the song)_

**Helen:**

Okay, you passed the audition. Welcome to Hollywood Arts. You start tomorrow but come earlier so I can give show you what classes your in and all of that stuff.

**Sky:**

Thank you so much. See you tomorrow.

_(Sky gets her stuff and walks out the doors)_

**Sky:**

Thanks for ditching class to come see me. I'm glad you did or else I wouldn't have passed.

**Jade:**

That's okay, so did you-

_(She realises Sky said she passed the audition)_

**Jade:**

You passed the audition?

**Sky:**

YES!

_(She hugs Jade the way Tori does to Beck in Tori Goes Platinum when Tori finds out she is in the Platinum Music Awards)_

**Jade:**

I knew you would.


	17. Scene Q

**Jade's Sky**

Scene Q: School Halls/Lockers

_(Everyone's at Tori's locker, Jade and Sky enter round the vending machine way, everyone faces them)_

**Tori:**

So…

**Sky:**

I passed the audition!

(_Everyone congratulates her and Jade, hi-fiving them and hugging them)_

**Jade:**

See you at home, then.

**Sky:**

Okay.

_(Starts walking away)_

**Jade:**

_(sighs)_Need a ride there.

_(Sky turns around and nods, smiling)_

**Jade:**

See you soon, guys.

_(She walks up to Sky and they walk out smiling and laughing)_

**Trina:**

I'm gonna go. Remember rehearsals after school in the Black Box Theatre.

**Tori, Andre and Beck:**

(no enthusiasm)Okay.

**Cat and Robbie:**

(lots of enthusiasm)Okay!

_(They say the next few lines walking away to next class)_

**Tori:**

I never thought Jade could be that nice.

**Andre:**

Yeah, I know.

**Robbie:**

I never even knew about the sister thing.

**Cat:**

I think its soooooo cute!

**Beck:**

Yeah, it is a little.

_**THE END! **__**J**_


End file.
